


Good morning

by FiveForFighting



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveForFighting/pseuds/FiveForFighting
Summary: Todd hears whimpering and thinks Dirk might be having a nightmare. He couldn't be more wrong.





	

Todd woke up and opened an eye, squinting against the sun shining too bright through his still broken window. That was odd. Sunlight. He was used to being woken by Dirk at the crack of dawn, as the sun first broke over the horizon. He rolled over and felt for his phone on his nightstand. 9:18am. He raised an eyebrow. That means he’d had a solid 3-4 hours more sleep than he was used to these days. He was pleasantly surprised but knew he’d have to get up and find what Dirk was up to. The eccentric Brit had crashed into his life like a whirlwind and Todd felt as though he’d barely had 5 minutes of silence since. 

Dirk had been staying with Todd for the last few weeks, for reasons that had never quite become clear. Todd suspected that he simply didn’t want to be alone. Whatever the reason, Todd was glad of the company and had grown to enjoy having the detective around. He’d never admit it, but he’d had a lingering loneliness before Dirk swept into his life, a feeling that had all but vanished and been replaced with a strange comforting warmth since meeting the Brit. 

He was about to get up when he heard a whimper from the next room and froze. Was Dirk still asleep? Surely not at this time. He slid out of bed, crept towards the door and pressed an ear against the wood. Another whimper. Maybe Dirk was having a nightmare. He’d certainly suffered at the hands of Blackwing although he was unwilling to divulge much detail. Todd was debating whether to wake Dirk or leave him be when the whimper morphed into his name. He opened the door just a crack and peered into the sitting room. 

SHIT. 

He leapt back, trying to wrap his head around what he’d seen. Dirk was definitely not asleep. Heart racing, Todd leaned in to look through the gap between door and frame again. 

Dirk was sitting on the sofa, wearing the undershirt and underwear he’d slept in. His head was leant back, eyes closed, and one hand was slowly pumping inside his boxers. Todd’s eyes widened as Dirk arched back and bit his lip. He’d never paid much thought to Dirk’s sexuality, if anything he’d assumed he was asexual, far too wrapped up in the excitement and intricacies of the universe and the cases it led him to to be distracted by desire. 

“Todd…” the detective whined again, bucking his hips slightly. 

Holy shit. Todd realised with a start that he was obviously the subject of Dirk’s fantasy and was surprised at the effect this had as his own cock twitched to life in his boxers. He should stop this now, slam the door, cough, do something, anything, to snap Dirk out of his reverie then pretend he’d never seen a thing. Instead he opened the door further and silently stepped into the living room. He crept forwards until he stood directly in front of Dirk and smirked at just how oblivious the taller man was. At this proximity he could clearly see the outline of Dirk’s cock, long and very slightly curved, straining in his underwear, and felt his own member jump and stiffen further at the sight. 

He cleared his throat and nudged Dirk’s foot with his own. “Good morning?” 

Todd wished he’d had a way to save the look of horror on Dirk’s face as he was interrupted, snatching his hand out of his underwear and flailing wildly to grab the blanket and pull it over his lap. 

“Oh, SHIT! Todd, I-it’s…what are you…it’s not what it-well, it obviously IS what it seems but you…sleeping...I thought…just quickly…oh my GOD” he babbled, ducking his head and pulling the blanket up even higher to bury his face. 

Todd reached down to pull the covers away from Dirk’s face. The detective stared, blue eyes wide as he noticed the bulge in his best friend’s boxers. 

Todd shrugged and laughed at his expression. “You gave me quite a show” 

Dirk blushed even deeper. “I…um, sorry, I should probably…shower. Yes. Shower.” 

Todd dropped to his knees and laughed again as Dirk’s eyes grew even wider. He tugged the blanket away entirely and threw it aside, nudging Dirk’s legs apart and settling himself inbetween. 

“Todd? Are you ok? What are you doing? I-I don’t understand” 

“I’m helping you out” 

“Oh…OHH” Dirk couldn’t find any more words as Todd yanked his underwear down and took his cock into his mouth in one smooth motion. 

Todd had never done this to a guy before, had never even thought about doing this before, but somehow with Dirk it just seemed like the right thing to do. He hummed around Dirk’s cock and was rewarded with an obscene moan of his moan, louder than before, and Dirk’s hands coming down to grasp his hair. He dipped his head, taking Dirk even further into his mouth, stifling a cough as the taller man bucked his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Todd’s throat. He paused for a moment to adjust to this new situation, not wanting to gag. Dirk’s grip on his hair tightened. 

“Bloody hell Todd, don’t stop now, please…please. So good.” 

Todd slipped a hand into his own boxers and began to work himself at the same pace as he bobbed his head, slowly at first then quickening as he adjusted to the feel of Dirk in his mouth. Dirk thrust upwards, Todd humming around his cock once more before pulling back and teasing just the tip with his tongue. 

“Todd, ohh Todd, so close…need you, I’m gonna-” 

Todd lifted his head. “Let go, Dirk, come for me”. He had barely taken Dirk back into his mouth before the detective reached his peak, emptying himself with one last moan of Todd’s name. The taste of Dirk was all Todd needed to hit his own climax, the feeling better than he could ever remember before, sticky substance coating his hand and front of his shorts. He closed his eyes and leaned forwards, resting his head in Dirk’s lap as he gasped for air. “That was…wow, Dirk.” 

Todd wasn’t sure how long they stayed like stayed like that, coming down from the primal high, Dirk tracing patterns on Todd’s shoulders with his fingertips. It was the detective who finally broke the silence. 

“Todd?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this but considering what just happened it seems like it might be an appropriate time…I’ve been thinking it for a while now…I love you.” 

Todd raised his head, two pairs of blue eyes meeting in a gentle gaze. He finally accepted what the warm fullness he’d felt since meeting Dirk had been all along. 

“I love you too, Dirk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I realised at the end that it's never stated in the fic but Todd is wearing only boxers. I don't think it changes anything but that was how I was picturing it.
> 
> First fic for a few years so I hope it's up to standard, I just knew I had to write something for these two.


End file.
